


Under You

by crazylittleelf



Category: Fringe
Genre: Doppelcest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different ending to the fight scene in Over There.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under You

**Author's Note:**

> For femslash_kink prompt "dominance."

Olivia's world stuttered a bit as her head bounced off the floor, air pushed out of her lungs by another body dropping onto her.  Another _her_.  

The other her pinned her, and Olivia arched underneath, trying to throw her off.  She didn't miss the look that flitted across the other woman's face.  It was familiar in a way, or at least the emotions that triggered it were, the lovely thrill of getting the upper hand.  She laughed a little, confusing herself for a moment.  The the other woman frowned at her, pausing with her fist drawn back.  The laugh sounded a little hysterical to her own ears.  "I'm you," she whispered.

Her double snarled and glared down at her.

"I'm nothing like you."

Olivia decided to take a gamble on that statement being completely false, and relaxed, let her hands drop to either side of her head.  Her breath was raspy, just short of panting, and she slowed it deliberately.  Olivia watched the expression on her face change, eyes widening and going dark at the body going limp under her.  _She likes it_, Olivia thought, and of course she did because she liked it, too.  She felt dizzy.  Olivia flexed her fingers but kept her hands on the floor.  "You so sure about that?"

The other her shifted her weight forward, her hands on Olivia's wrists, pinning her.  Olivia pushed up slightly, just to feel the pressure holding her down, and the other her's eyes darkened even more.

The other one licked her lips, and her eyes darted to Olivia's mouth, before meeting her eyes again.  She looked wary and hungry.  Olivia licked her own lips, mimicking.

She leaned down, paused.  Her breath fanned over her face and Olivia waited.  They both waited.  Olivia closed her eyes.  The other woman bent further, and Olivia could feel the warmth from her mouth, just above hers, then the hot flick other the other her's tongue against her bottom lip.

They both whimpered, and sharp teeth closed over Olivia's bottom lip.  She was expecting the bite, but sucked in a startled breath anyway, eyes blinking open in surprise.  The other her hummed and pressed closer, licking her lips before pushing her tongue into Olivia's mouth.  Olivia stayed still under her, mouth slack as the other explored her mouth.  The kiss became rougher, more urgent.  Her hands tightened around Olivia's wrists, tight enough to bruise.  Olivia squirmed under her double, and was rewarded with another bite.  

The other her pulled back and grinned.  Olivia tasted blood in her mouth.  From the way the other woman was licking her lips, Olivia thought she did, too.  Her eyes were hooded, dark bangs falling across her forehead.  She rocked her hips forward, grinding against Olivia, and Olivia bucked under her.

Her voice was low, throatier than Olivia thought hers ever was.  "Stay still."

Olivia nodded.  The other her moved Olivia's arms, pinning both of her wrists in one hand.  She stroked Olivia's hair with her free hand, twisting a lock around her fingers and pulling just a little.  She trailed her fingers over Olivia's face, and Olivia closed her eyes again.  Her fingers stroked Olivia's lips, fingernail catching on the edge of tiny wound.  Her finger slid into Olivia's mouth, pressing down on her tongue.

"Suck that, baby."

Olivia whined and closed her lips over the other woman's finger, drawing it deeper into her mouth.  Her skin was salty.  She pushed in farther, almost enough to make Olivia gag before she pulled her hand back and wiped her finger on Olivia's cheek.

"Open your eyes."

Olivia blinked up at her, dazed.

"You're really gonna do this?  Let me fuck you?

Olivia nodded.  "You would."

Her double laughed, a short, sharp sound and nodded.  "I guess I would."  She bent and kissed Olivia again.  She released her hold on her wrists and murmured into her mouth, "Don't move."

She ran her fingers down Olivia's arms, down her sides to the hem of her shirt.  Her fingers wormed underneath the fabric, ticking, and Olivia squirmed.  The other her pushed Olivia's shirt up, hands moving over her skin to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples through her bra.  She shoved Olivia's bra up, got a better grip, and pinched harder.  Olivia balled her hands into fists, but didn't move them from the floor above her head.  Olivia squeezed her eyes closed.

"Wassa matter?  Don't wanna watch?"  Her double rolled one nipple between her fingers.  "It's a pretty nice view from here."

The other woman stretched out on top of her, hands holding either side of Olivia's face.  She hooked one thumb into the corner of Olivia's mouth and pulled her head to the side.  The little hairs along Olivia's neck quivered to attention at the voice that whispered in her ear.  "You want me?"

She nodded, and sharp teeth sank into her earlobe.  She pulled her thumb out of Olivia's mouth.

"Say it."

"Yes."

She licked Olivia's neck.  "You can do better than that."

"Please."

"Please, what?"

Olivia whined and bucked her hips, trying to get friction against her clit, but the other woman held her in place.

"Just ask, pretty thing.  All you have to do is ask."

"Please!"  Her double's mouth was on her neck, sucking hard enough to mark her.  Her weight shifted to the side, one leg draped over Olivia's thigh.  It was a hint of  pressure, just enough contact to make her moan.  "More.  _Please_.  Fuck me.  Please… please."

Her double pushed hard against her, pressing her thigh between Olivia's legs.  "Come on, show me how much you want me.  How bad you wanna get off."

Olivia rubbed herself against the other woman's leg, twisting to get a better angle.  The seam of her jeans was right against her clit, held in place by her thigh.  The other her's thigh.  Olivia whimpered her own name, and her double moaned.  They rocked together, and the other her was whimpering into the crook of her neck.  Olivia shuddered at the sound, then shuddered harder as she came.  The other her followed, biting her shoulder and thrashing against her.

They both were still for a while, almost cuddling but closer to just having collapsed.  Olivia lifted one hand to push her hair out of her eyes.  The other her moved faster than she would have imagined was possible.  The grip around her wrists was painful, slamming her hands back to the floor on either side of her head.  "Where do you think you're going?"

Olivia shook her head and looked up at herself.  The other her's eyes were bright, her grin feral.  

"Baby, we're just gettin' started."


End file.
